Save me
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Castiel est un exclus , tout va changer quand il va rencontrer Dean...


_Hey :D ! Je suis de retour avec un petit os DESTIEL. _

_Bonne lecture : ) !_

* * *

Castiel était un adolescent perturbé , cadet de familles nombreuses, il était sous la tutelle depuis quelques années de son frère ainé Michel. Leur mère étant morte en couche suite à la naissance de Castiel et leur père ayant déserté la maison depuis son plus jeune âge. Michel dut prendre rapidement la famille en main , c'est d'une poigne ferme qu'il reprit les commandes de cette grande famille. Depuis quelques années maintenant , ses frères et sœurs ainés avaient quittés la maison et Castiel était le dernier de la fratrie a vivre ici, avec son frère. Depuis tous les malheurs qui ont engendrés sa naissance , le jeune Novak n'a jamais été vraiment aimé dans sa famille. Toujours rejeté par ses frères , il était l'exclu du groupe. Seule Anna sa sœur avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner un peu de tendresse durant son enfance , et pourtant le jeune garçon s'était forgé tout seul. Il devint donc un garçon timide et réservé, plutôt à rester souvent seul. En plus d'être la cible de moquerie aux diners familiales , il était aussi charrier à l'école. Le seul endroit ou il se sentait chez lui était à l'église du quartier. Il passait des heures assis dans les rangées désertes du bâtiment religieux. Plusieurs fois , il avait allumé une cierge en la mémoire de sa mère qui s'était imaginée sous de nombreuses facettes. Il se rappelle de la fois , ou il était venu anéanti à l'église. Michel complètement saoul lui avait craché à la figure qu'il était le mal en personne qu'il avait tué le mère et que c'était à cause de lui que leur père était parti.

- Tout est de ta faute ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être là , elle est morte par ta faut ! Tu sèmes le chaos partout ou tu passes , tu as fais fuir papa et tous les autres pourquoi crois tu que tu ne vois plus Raphael , Gabriel , Balthazar et les autres hein ? Ils ne veulent pas te voir , ils t'évitent tous et ne viennent que lorsque tu n'es pas la ! Tu nous pourris la vie ! _lui avait-il hurlé complètement saoul._

Le brun s'était alors enfui de la maison , il avait couru sous la pluie. Il avait trouvé refuge dans l'église. Il avait ouvert les portes et s'était écroulé devant la croix. Il avait pleuré tout son saule.

- Pardon maman , je suis désolé ! _pleura-t-il_. Excuse moi je voulais pas !

Il ne l'avait pas vu à ce moment-la mais une jeune sœur était présente et venait d'entendre les supplications de l'adolescente. Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau. Comme une mère l'aurait fait elle passa une main de ses cheveux. Le jeune homme releva un regard emplie de douleur , la jeune sœur la prit alors contre elle tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il arrivait souvent à Castiel de venir à l'église lorsqu'il se sentait mal et la plupart du temps Sœur Elizabeth était la et l'accueillait. Quand il était avec elle , il se sentait moins seul.

Sa situation avait empiré depuis quelques temps. Michel qui avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer son entreprise , buvait beaucoup. Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de rentrer avec plusieurs verres dans le nez. Michel avait enfin une excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur son jeune frère. Castiel se rappelle encore la première fois que son ainé a levé la main sur lui. Cela lui semblait tellement loin maintenant et pourtant il se rappelait de chaque détails.

Il était tranquillement assis à son bureau , il faisait ses devoirs lorsque son frère entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il lui hurla dessus tout en avançant d'une démarche menaçante.

- Tu étais passé ou ? _hurla-t-il._

- J'étais à l'église. _Déclara-t-il sans se retourner._

- Je t'avais dit de pas quitter la maison. _Gueula-t-il tout en retournant la chaise de son frère_

- Je pensais que j'avais le droit d'aller ou je veux. _Répondit-il calmement._

Il vit un élan de fureur passé dans les yeux de son père de substitution. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi son frère le gifla violemment. Sous le choc , le brun tomba à terre , il jeta un regard paniqué à Michel. Celui-ci ne fit que le regarder dédaigneusement.

- Que les choses soient clairs ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux , tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! _cria-t-il. _

Il empoigna Castiel par le t-shirt et le releva, il lui s'approcha assez fort de lui pour qu'il entende chaque mot.

- La prochaine fois que tu me réponds encore comme ca , tu en payeras le prix.

Il le lâcha et le poussa par terre. Le cadet retomba lourdement sur le sol. Son frère le surplombait de sa hauteur. Il lui ordonna d'une voix froide de finir ses devoirs avant de quitter la pièce.

Les autres jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Michel n'avait plus vraiment de raisons pour devenir violent avec Castiel et pourtant il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour se venger sur son petit frère. Cela devenait chose fréquente que le jeune adolescent soit couvert de coup.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel se leva doucement de son lit. Il vérifia que son bleu à l'œil gauche était bien camoufler avec le maquillage. Rassuré, il s'empara de son sac à dos qui trônait au sol. Il s'appliqua pour ouvrir délicatement la porte. Il se glissa dans la petite fente de celle-ci , il savait très bien que quand il l'ouvrait trop fort elle résonnait dans tout la maison à cause de son grincement. Il descendit à pas de souris les escaliers en espérant ne pas faire de bruits. Il arriva au rez de chaussé , il sursauta lorsque Michel ronfla bruyamment. Il prit son bonnet et le mit sur sa tête. Il enfila ensuite sa veste , il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il dut se contorsionner pour l'enfiler. Son épaule gauche lui faisait horriblement mal. Hier, dans un énième élan de colère de son fraternel , il avait dévalé les escaliers. Heureusement pour lui , il n'avait été blessé qu'a l'épaule , cela aurait pu être plus grave. Il sortit ensuite de la maison tout en fermant délicatement la porte d'entrée. Il descendit les marches du perron et partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard , il arriva à l'école. Il se glissa parmi les nombreux élèves qui rentraient dans le bâtiment scolaire. Dès que la cloche retentit , il se pressa dans sa classe. Il se plaça comme à son habitude , au fond du local. Il reçut plusieurs moqueries à son égard rien que quand il s'installa à son banc. Il n'y fit pas attention par habitude. Le professeur rentra en classe suivit d'un garçon.

- Bonjour tous le monde ! Avant de commencer le cours , je voudrais d'abord vous présentez un nouvel élève , Dean Winchester. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez à bras ouvert et que vous l'aiderez pour les cours qu'il n'a pas encore reçu. Dean mets-toi ou il y a de la place.

Au grand étonnement de tous , le jeune Winchester partit vers le fond de la classe. Les deux jeunes adolescentes qui étaient au premiers rangs pestèrent en voyant qu'il n'avait pas voulu se mettre à coté d'elle. Le nouveau se plaça à coté du jeune Novak. Castiel ne lui jeta qu'un regard furtif avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Dean quant à lui , ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Dis , je peux regarder avec toi ? _demanda-t-il en désignant le livre d'histoire._

- Euh oui… _répondit-il timidement._

Pour mieux voir , Dean se rapprocha encore plus du jeune Novak. A la surprise de Dean , ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. A moment, Dean décrocha son regard du livre et ne fit qu'observer le petit brun. Castiel quant à lui, tentait de se concentrer sur le passage lu par le prof. Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui. Après un moment d'hésitations, il releva le regard vers Dean. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux , le vert émeraude se confondait avec le bleu céruléen. Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que le regard de Castiel dériva sur cette tentation. Le souffle court ils s'observaient. La sonnerie brisa le charme. Castiel , après avoir repris ses esprits , s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de fuir la classe.

Castiel trouva refuge en dessous du chêne de l'école. Il adorait passer ces temps de midi ici , cet endroit l'apaisait. C'était donc le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir et surtout réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel, ce Dean l'avait tout retourné. Malheureusement pour le jeunot , il était jamais tombé amoureux et ne savait donc pas quoi faire. Surtout qu'il avait réalisé qu'il préférait les garçons , tout était devenu complique depuis ce jour-là. Peut-être s'était-il imaginé quelque chose avec Dean alors qu'il n'en n'était rien ? Combien de fois ne lui avait-on pas fait de mauvaise blague ?

Il sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

- Pardon , je voulais pas te faire peur.

Dean Winchester venait de retirer sa main. Castiel regarda son correspondant et fut étonné de le voir rougir.

- J'ai vu que tu étais la , tout seul alors je me suis dit… Et puis j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander ton prénom

- Castiel . Castiel Novak

- Tu as prénom magnifique.. _sourit-il._ Je peux ? _posa-t-il en désignant la place à coté de lui_

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean s'installa à ses cotés.

- C'est vraiment très paisible ici , c'est reculé de tout le brouhaha des élèves.

- J'adore cet endroit je m'y sens bien.

- Tu as vraiment très bon gout.

- Merci. _Répondit-il timidement._

- Castiel euh.. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce tu sors avec quelqu'un ? _demanda-t-il timidement_

- Quoi ?

- Désolé je sais qu'on se connait pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir ..

- Non , je …. Je n'ai personne.

Sans comprendre pourquoi , cette réponse résonnait à double sens. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette réplique et sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel. Ce dernier sursauta une nouvelle fois , et Dean enleva de suite sa main.

- Pardon je…

- T'as pas à t'excuser , j'ai…C'est de ma faute..

- Non c'est moi je…

Mal-à-l'aise, Castiel passa sa main sur son visage , il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il venait d'enlever le peu de couche qu'il restait son œil au beurre noir.

- Mais qui t'as fait ca ? _cria Dean_

Castiel commença à paniquer surtout quand il vit le regard de Dean. Complètement paniqué , le jeune Novak , se releva et voulut partir. Mais c'est Dean qui l'en empêcha.

- Ne pars pas comme ca ! Je suis désolé , dis moi qui t'as fait stp ?

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? _se fâcha Castiel_

- Je sais pas pourquoi Cas' mais cela me fait quelque chose..

- C'est personne , je suis tombé..

- Me prends pour un con , je suis aussi par la , c'était pas une porte ou un escalier c'était mon con de père qui se passait les nerfs sur moi. _Dit-il en haussant le ton._

- C'est mon frère . _répondit-il d'une demi voix._

- Comment est ce qu'il peut oser la main sur un être comme toi. _dit-il en se rapprochant._

- Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle Dean , je ne suis rien.

- Ne dis pas cela , tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle , qui mérite d'être aimé.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela, tu ne me connais pas.

- Cela fait des jours que je te vois Cas' , je viens d'emménager dans le quartier et depuis que je t'ai vu , je ne pense qu'a toi tous le temps. C'est complètement dingue , je ressens des trucs rien qu'en te voyant que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec aucunes filles avec qui j'ai été…

- Je…

- Je te demande pas de ressentir la même chose Cas' , je te dis juste ce que je ressens… _sourit-il._

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien , Dean. Quand tu verra que je porte la poisse , tu partiras comme tous les autres.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un porte bonheur peut être ? _ricana-t-il._ Je t'assure Cas que je ne suis pas chanceux non plus et pourtant le destin t'a mis sur ma route.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus du petit brun. Comme en cours tous à l'heure , ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Le regard de Dean dévia vers les lèvres de l'autre adolescente. Il demanda silencieusement la permission tandis que Castiel hochait la tête. Le baiser d'abord timide se transforma en un baiser bien appuyé. Les larmes de Castiel se versèrent sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Pour la première fois de sa vie , il se sentait enfin entier et cela dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Dean passa sa main sur ses joues pour effacer les larmes.

- C'est normal que tu ne me fasses pas confiance Cas mais je peux t'assurer que je te laisserais pas tomber. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue mais je suis amoureux de toi. ria-t-il de bonheur. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.

- Tu ne peux pas me promettre cela, c'est…

- Si je le peux… Je sais bien que tu as ta vie ici mais j'ai la majorité et une voiture et si j'ai bien compris tu as 18 ans aussi…

- Oui j'ai 18 ans..

- Parfait alors viens avec moi , on se casse de cette ville.

- Quoi mais…

- Je te promets pas que ce soit facile , on n'aura pas de diplômes et pas beaucoup d'argent mais je te jure que je te rendrais heureux !

- Mais je…

- Dis oui je t'en supplie , on peut se reconstruire tous les deux..

Castiel le regarda dans le blanc des yeux , Dean était vraiment sincère. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience , il répondit.

- Oui.

Le jeune Winchester rigola de joie avec de prendre le visage en coupe et de l'embrasser . Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Ils partaient pour un voyage totalement incroyable mais Dean était sur qu'ils allaient pouvoir se reconstruire ensemble !

* * *

_C'est peut etre un peu gnian-gnian mais j'espère que vous avez quand meme appréciez cet os :D , Des avis ?_


End file.
